A New Generation
by Chibi-Kitty x3
Summary: Follow Hakumari Akito, a.k.a. "White Bat Akito", on his jouneys to become the King of the Pirates! A story full of Adventure, Fighting, Betrayal, and most of all: Friendship. Set 35 years after the execution of Monkey D. Luffy.


**Hi everyone! I'm Chibi-Kitty x3. ^^ Nice to see you all.**

**Well as you can see: I'm writing, and publishing, a fanfic here! Now before I began I thought that I should introduce a short profile on the OC "Hakumari Akito". :D**

**So read on to see his profile. In the meantime I will be working hard on the first chapter. **

**Hope you like! :D**

Name: Hakumari Akito

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Birthday: May 29th

Birthplace: Baterilla (South Blue)

Personality: Akito may seem intimidating when you first meet him with his steel-colored eyes and inhumanly white hair. The sword hanging from his belt without a sheath doesn't really help in this case. But once you get to know him you will find that he is a real sweetheart. For starters he loves small animals and cute things. He is very classy, as well as a gentleman. He treats woman with grace and elegance, but not to the major extent as, say, Sanji.

Akito is quite shy, as well as a little sensitive. He won't talk to strangers very much, and he will cry at very sad moments. This, combined with his love of ice cream, gives him an air of a little kid, despite him being 18.

Oh yes, and Akito loves to sleep. At night he'll take care to get undressed, brush his teeth, etc. But in the day time he will just fall asleep in his clothes, usually in his bed, but sometimes in other places, some of which can be very odd, like, for instance, a tree. When he is asleep he usually curls up into a loose ball. He normally sleeps on his side. Oh yes, and another thing is that when he sleeps, he will keep Shashu with him because he is so protective of it.

Akito is very protective of his friends, and will do almost anything to protect them (almost meaning as-long-as-it-doesn't-involve-destroying-the-world.) He is also very honest and patient, willing to wait for days if he needs to. In other words, he's pretty mellow and low-mantinence.

Appearance:

Akito is a tall, slender young man with well-toned muscles. His skin is incredibly pale, his eyes a light gray, and his hair white. These colors make him look almost ghost-like. His hair is, as I said in the previous sentence, white and is short, with parts that stick out a bit. He has a long, bat-like face with long ears, and a small nose.

Akito wears mainly black and white, and prefers to wear button-up shirts to other shirts. His personal clothing of choice is a white long-sleeved button-up shirt; with black jeans; a black belt; and no shoes. He owns a sword, crafted by himself, which is long and straight. The handle is black, as is the hand guard. He will either wear it strapped to his belt or he will carry it on his shoulder. He calls this sword "Shashu".

Akito owns another sword, this sword he calls "Bat Blade", usually referring to it as "My Bat Blade" though. The sword is about 8 ft long, with a 2 ft long handle and a 6 ft long blade. The handle is 1 inch in diameter. The blade is flat and wide, about 1 ft wide. The tip is curved, and there is a round hole near the end of the sword to give it the ability to move easily (the hole allows wind to pass through it easier. This also allows it to be used and move faster.) Near the hand guard the blade has a dip in it. The handle is black with a few gold bulges. He keeps this sword on his "ship".

Devil Fruit: Mori Mori no Mi (Zoan)

**Well. There you have it. A short profile on Hakumari Akito. I shall now explain why I left some things out.**

**Devil Fruit****: I left the description, and English Name out because it's supposed to be a surprise. ^^ Be happy I gave the type. Oh right! The name itself is not Japanese, but "Mori" is a piece I took out of a Japanese word. It doesn't mean anything related to his Devil Fruit (It means Forest… I think.)**

**History****: That shall be revealed in time, so I will not put it here.**

**Anyways, I shall now begin with the story of Hakumari Akito's travels to become King of the Pirates!!!**

**Oh, btw, I am excepting OC ideas. Please PM me with them (If that's feasible.) **

**And I hope you will like the story. ^^**


End file.
